Slytherin
by Harper2Point0
Summary: The son of the two famed aurors, Lily and James Potter, is perfectly normal. That is, if normal involves being in Slytherin, having a best friend named Draco Malfoy, and a little sister named after a guy.
1. Chapter 1

_Me, being my usual self was reading a fan fic and was struck by a sudden inspiration. What if Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry? I know people have done this before, but I promise that it is going to be different. Please excuse me if I do not get everything right about what happens to first years, it has been at least a year since I last read the Sorcerer's Stone.

* * *

_

Harry Potter, son of the famous Aurors James and Lily Potter, stood in his bedroom, looking at himself in his oak framed mirror. He was small for his age, at least as far as he could tell; all of the girls he met were taller than him. His father had just bought him new glasses so, unlike the awful round ones he had, they were narrow and had a peculiar mix of silver and gold for the frames. In some lighting they looked completely silver, but in others completely gold. His unruly hair was, like usual, sticking up all over the place. His mother absolutely _hated_ it. As Harry admired his glasses, an owl flapped in the open window behind him.

He crossed the room, anticipation burning in him. What if this was the letter? What if this was the letter that told him he was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? With shaking fingers he reached out and took the letter from the tawny owl and walked to his nightstand. There he pulled a knife out of the top drawer. His godfather, Sirius, a few birthdays' back, had given the knife to him. Using the knife he cut open the envelope. Inside there was a letter with green writing on it, very similar to the color of Harry's eyes. He unfolded the letter after seeing that it was addressed to a 'Mr. H. Potter' His eyes quickly scanned the letter.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

After reading that Harry was bursting with joy. He got to go where his father, mother, godfather, personally adopted godfather, Remus, and all of their friends had gone. He quickly scanned over the rest of the letter making sure he didn't miss anything. There was nothing to important, just a bunch of supplies.

He quickly ran out of his room, being careful to slam the door behind him, and down the red-carpeted steps to the foyer of their house, his green robes billowing out behind him. From there he ran to the living room where his mother was playing with his little sister, Chrissy, on the floor with some miniature dragons. His sister giggled when one of the dragons started to growl at nothing, and then tried to attack the nothing. His mother looked up at his entering of the room.

His mother had beautiful red hair that normally spilled down her back. Right now though it was up in a loose bun. Her bangs fell slightly in front of the green eyes she had given to both her son and her daughter. Chrissy had also gotten her red hair.

"Mum!" Harry practically shouted, he was so excited. "It came, my letter came!"

"That's wonderful, dear. Why don't you go tell your father? He is in the kitchen I believe." Lily said smiling.

Harry ran out of the living room and to the other side of the foyer where there was a large archway leading into the dining room. Once there he walked through yet another huge archway, into the kitchen. There was his father, sipping a cup of tea and reading the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_. His father looked almost identical to Harry, the same messy hair, the same build, just a lot taller. The main difference was that his father had hazel eyes, not green.

"Dad," Harry said as excitedly as he had said to his mother. "It came, my Hogwarts letter came!"

James Potter looked up from his Prophet at this. "That's great! Now make sure when you go you prank lot's of Slytherins for me." He winked.

Lily walked in at that moment holding her precious five year old. Having heard the last statement, she shrieked "JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL THAT BOY TO PLAY PRANKS! HE'LL GET A HEAD AS BIG AS _YOURS_!"

James pretended to look wounded. "But you still love me, Lils. Who's to say someone won't love Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes while his mother smirked. "So you admit that he will be big headed like you?"

James winced at his mistake. Harry quickly spoke up, as he did not want to have to sit through another of these arguments. "When are we going to get my school supplies?"

Lily thought about it. "How about we go now? I have been meaning to get Chrissy a new pair a baby robes for a while. She is growing like a weed."

Harry pouted and James smiled. "Not to say you aren't." James ruffled his hair. "By the time you get back from Hogwarts who knows how tall you will be?" Harry beamed at his.

"Let me go get the key and we can be off." Lily said as she kissed her husband on the cheek and walked out of the room. Both Harry and Chrissy had turned away, disgusted.

Harry turned to Chrissy. "Aren't you so excited? This year I'm going away for a while so you won't have a mean bossy brother to annoy you." Harry smiled cheekily. "And _you_ get to go to _Kindergarten_!"

Chrissy looked at him. "You goin' 'way?" Her eyes started filling up with tears. "I no wan' you to go!"

James watched the two siblings interact. He could sympathize with Chrissy about not wanting her brother to go away. When he was younger, he had been terribly upset when his older siblings went to Hogwarts without him.

"Don't worry, Chrissy." Harry said. "I will come back for the Holidays and such." Chrissy smiled, showing off her baby teeth.

Lily walked back into the room. "Do you want to come with us, James?"

James shook his head, negatively. "I want to, but I can't. I have work in," He looked at the wooden clock on the wall. His eyes widened comically. "Half an hour ago!" He quickly set down his mug of tea and ran to the living room, to floo to his work.

Lily shook her head, exasperated. She then turned to Chrissy and Harry. "Shall we go now?" The two children nodded affirmative, so she took Chrissy's hand and walked back into the living room, Harry trailing behind them. When they got to the living room, Lily reached up to the spot on the mantel that they had for floo powder. She paused and frowned. "We will have to get some more in Diagon Alley. I am afraid that we have almost used it all up." She took the last pinch of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace with Chrissy. She beckoned Harry to step in as well. "We don't have enough for you to travel by yourself, dear. I'm sorry." Harry dejectedly walked into the fireplace where Lily lightly tossed the Powder to the ground where flames started licking at their feet. "Diagon Alley." She said clearly as not to confuse it with anything else.

* * *

_What do you think? I wasn't planning on writing here. The inspiration I had was for at school but I thought that it would help to have an introduction to Harry's life and such. There is a reason for Chrissy's name. I looked up 'Harry' and the website told me that it was English from the name 'Harold'. So I then looked up English girl names and I got 'Chrissy' from the name 'Christopher'. I probably could have found a name that was actually from a girl's name but I was to lazy to look farther down the list than the C's. Not even all of the way down that. If any one is curious the website I used is with the www. in front of it of course. I am so proud of myself. I wrote something longer than two pages! I now just have to go proofread it… Yes there is a reason why Harry has green robes. About the house they live in, it is a mansion. They abandoned Godric's Hallow….So that is why it has a foyer. All of the bedrooms are upstairs and everything else is downstairs._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. I could not resist the temptation of writing it today. Besides no one is up yet and it is after 9 in the morning. I've already been up for four hours! Lazy family. In this chapter Harry, Lilly, and Chrissy go to Diagon Alley. What will happen there? I have no idea…. I don't think that that is a good thing… In the last chapter some of the things I put in the author's note didn't turn out right. They weren't there at all. The website was w w w. b a b y n a m e s. c o m. I am hoping that that works.**

* * *

Lily, Chrissy, and Harry stumbled out of the fireplaces in Madam Malkin's. Lily brushed herself off and her two children, following her example, brushed the soot off of themselves as well. Lily was looking slightly sick as traveling by Floo always made her nauseous. Little Chrissy and Harry loved what they considered to be an excellent ride, great, and were not affected at all.

One of the shop assistants came bustling up at seeing them enter. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked crisply. The assistant had graying hair and looked like she was in her late forties.

Lily nodded. "Yes, my two children need robes. Chrissy as you can see," Lily gestured to Chrissy who was still having fun brushing soot off of herself "Needs new, larger, robes. She's growing like a weed that one. Harry needs robes for school."

The assistant nodded. "Hogwarts? My own children are going there as well. One of them is in her second year." She led them over to a stool that was not being used. "What color do you want the youngster's robes to be?" She asked after she got Chrissy's measurements.

While Lily decided what color to get for Chrissy's robe the said Chrissy walked off, giggling as she has through the different types of robes. Harry knowing that his mother wasn't paying any attention to Chrissy followed his little sister.

After a few moments Lily noticed that neither of her children were there and turned to the assistant. "I'm sorry. Will you excuse me for a moment while I go find my children? They seem to have wondered off." Lily rushed off while the assistant said that she perfectly understood.

Chrissy had soon become tired off walking though all of the robes and started to walk back to where she thought her mother was. On the way there though she had to cross an aisle where a family of three were. The family all had blonde hair and pointed faces. Harry, noticing that his sister was going to bump into them dashed to catch her before she walked into them. He was to late. Chrissy ran strait into the smallest of the family, Draco Malfoy. She fell to the floor and scraped her knee and then started crying. Harry ran up and crouched down next to his sister where he quickly shushed her. He then asked. "Chrissy. Do you think you can stand? It would make your big brother proud if you could stand after such a horrible fall." Chrissy nodded shakily and stood up on weak knees. Harry then stood up as well and turned to the people Chrissy had run into. They were all sneering at him. The one about Harry's age looked miffed about being run into by a five year old.

"I'm sorry about my little sister running into you." Harry said quickly apologizing.

At that moment Lily walked up. "There you are Chrissy. I told you not to run off before we left didn't I?" She scolded, "You get injured for not listening to mummy." Lily then looked up and noticed Harry apologizing to the Malfoys. "I apologize for Chrissy. I can assure you that this won't happen again." She looked at Chrissy. "Right?" Chrissy nodded guiltily. "Now apologize Chrissy for running into them."

Chrissy looked up at the Malfoys. To her they were quite frightening so she quickly hid behind her mother and mumbled something unintelligible. "Chrissy." Lily admonished. When Chrissy wouldn't come out of hiding Lily turned back to the Malfoys. "I'm sorry about my daughter." She held out a pale hand. "I'm Lily Potter." All of the Malfoys ignored the proffered hand so she let it drop. "This is my son, Harry." Lily gestured to Harry. "And my daughter, Chrissy." She gestured behind herself.

Mr. Malfoy spoke. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. This is my wife, Narcissa." He gestured to the tall woman behind him. "And this is my son Draco." He said proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you. I will let you get back to your shopping. I apologize again for Chrissy." She turned away taking Chrissy's hand so she would not wander off. Harry trailed behind them after glancing over Draco as he did the same to him.

In the distance the Weasleys were shopping. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley happened to turn just as Lily was talking happily to the Malfoys. They frowned and said. "What are the Potters thinking associating themselves with such a foul name as the Malfoys?" One of their children over heard them and decided that he would not be friend with any one with the last name Potter if it meant associating with the Malfoys.

The Potters hurriedly finished their shopping, getting Harry some plain black school robes and Chrissy some gold robes, to her delight. They then proceeded to get the rest of Harry's school supplies. Lily started to run out of money so they went to Gringotts. After riding on the cart Chrissy forgot all about her wounded knee and skipped happily in circles around her brother and mother, much to the amusement of them. They then went to Flourish and Blotts (Harry pouting when he could only get level one books. He had a love for books that he definitely didn't get from his father). After much persuasion from Chrissy they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After everyone had their fill of ice cream they went to the Cauldron Shop and the Apothecary. Chrissy complained of the smell and refused to stay long even though Harry wanted to look at the potion ingredients longer. They then went to the other side of Diagon Alley, Lily being sure to stay of Knockturn Alley, to Olivander's.

"I want a wand too!" Chrissy pouted stomping her foot.

"Dear, you have to wait until you are of the proper age for a wand." Lily said smoothing back Chrissy's short red hair. Chrissy promptly shook her head making her hair fall out of place again.

"But Harry gets a wand!" She said pointing Harry who was with Olivander, in the midst of blowing up various things.

"That is because he waited for it. He waited even longer than you have!" Lily said trying to make the five-year-old see sense. Chrissy just scowled and refused to talk to Lily for a while.

Harry eventually finished his testing of wands and emerged out from behind the cloud of smoke that had emerged. "Mum," He said excitedly. "I got two wands!"

Lily looked at her son astonished. "Two wands? No one has had two wands in ages! What are they?"

Harry held up a mahogany one with a willow handle and said. "This one is 10 ¾ inches long and good for both Transfiguration and Charms!"

Lily smiled and noticed how it was a perfect combination of both hers and James's wands. James had a mahogany wand while Lily had a willow wand. "What is the magical core?" she asked.

Harry proudly stated. "Dragon Heartstring." He held up the other one, which was a black color with yellow inlaid in it. "And this one is 13 ½ inches long and Olivander says that it was Helga Hufflepuff's old wand!"

While her mother's attention was diverted Chrissy wandered off into the dusty old store. One of the old boxes caught her attention. It was old and musty. She was somehow drawn to it. There seemed to be an aura of power drawing her to it. Her hand moved on it's own to the box. Since she was to short she stood on her tiptoes. Her fingers barely touched the box but that was enough for her. She tipped the box enough that it fell down and landed on her head. She scowled and opened the box after removing it from her hair. Inside the box was a wand a moss green, inlayed with silver veins. She walked back to her mother who was counting out fourteen galleons for Olivander.

"Mummy." She tugged on her mother's robe. "Look at this wand."

Olivander's eyes widened. "That's Salazar Slytherin's wand. No one has been able to hold it without dieing in several hundred years! It is said that only the heirs can hold the founder's wands."

Lily look flabbergasted. "You mean both of my children are heirs?"

Chrissy turned to her bother. "What does error mean?" She asked in a stage whisper.

"Heir." He corrected gently. Then thought of how to put it in lay mans terms for a five year old. "And Heir is a person who in this case gets all of the power of an person."

Her eyes widened comically not unlike how her father's had earlier that day.

Olivander spoke again. "When these were left here with me I was left with strict instruction to keep these a secret until I found the heirs. Then I was to inform the heirs and only the heirs of what it meant." He looked apologetically at Lily. "So I am afraid you will have to leave, Mrs. Potter."

Lily looked surprised but walked out of the shop, not without saying that she was going to the Magical Menagerie to buy them something and they were not to leave the shop until she got back.

Just as Mr. Olivander was about to open his mouth to tell them what being an heir entitled a very pompous young boy walked into the shop, followed by someone that looked like his grandmother. In the middle of his forehead sat a lightning shaped scar framed by brown hair.

Chrissy still holding the wand tugged on her brother's robes. "Who are they?"

Olivander though, answered her question a moment later. "Augusta! How are you? This must be your grandson Neville Longbottom."

The woman in the green robes smiled. "I would have been surprised if you did not know who he was. We are here to get his wand for his first year at Hogwarts."

Chrissy stared at Neville. "He's The-Boy-Who-Lived? He doesn't look any older than you, Harry."

Neville heard Chrissy talking about him and he turned. "Yeah, I'm him. Who are you?" He asked airily.

Harry tried to snatch Chrissy's robes as she walked forward, her hand outstretched as she had seen her mother do. "I'm Chrissy Potter and," she gestured towards Harry, exactly like her mother had done a few hours previous. "This is my brother, Harry."

Harry walked forward and seeing that Neville didn't have any intention of shaking Chrissy's hand, pushed it down. "Nice to meet you." He said to Neville.

Augusta walked over at that moment. "Potter, did you say?" Chrissy nodded. "My son, Frank, was good friends with Lily and James. Where is Lily anyways?"

"Mum is at the Magical Menagerie." Harry said distrustfully, eyeing the stuffed vulture with distaste.

"Can I start trying out my wands, Gran?" Neville asked snootily.

"Sure thing." Augusta Longbottom said, evaluating the children before her. At that moment Lily came through the door holding two giant cages. A kind man had opened the door for her.

"Chrissy, Harry, look at what I got you." She said holding up the two cages. In one there was a beautiful snowy white owl, which Harry took an immediate liking to, and in the other was a kneazle. It had black spots on silvery fur. It was still a kitten so it's ears seemed rather comical, being about the size of it's head. Its lion-like tail was swishing back and forth in irritation. Chrissy, of course, took an immediate liking to the creature.

"Which one do you want?" She asked while ignoring the sound of several windows breaking and Mr. Olivander saying. "Not that one."

"Can I have the owl, mum?" Harry asked, reaching out to stroke it, making sure to stay clear of the Kneazle.

"Are you fine with that, Chrissy?" Lily said, while shooting her son warning looks as he opened his mouth to protest.

Chrissy, entranced by the creature in front of her only nodded her ascent.

"What will you name them?" Lily asked her children.

"Hedwig." Said Harry immediately.

"That's a stupid name." Said Chrissy. "I can come up with something much better."

Harry scowled. "Right. I'd like to see you try."

"Boots." She said simply. "See." She said pointing to the black spots it had on its feet.

"That's a stupid name." Said Harry angrily.

Augusta, who up to that point had been forgotten, spoke up. "I think that they are both excellent names."

"Augusta!" Lily shouted, surprised. "How are you? I have not heard much of you since that unfortunate incident." She said referring to the night Neville's parents died.

"I'm fine Lily. How are you? As you probably know I have been taking care of Neville. It seems like you have been busy yourself." Augusta smirked at the blush the spread over Lily's face.

"Be glad you had only one child. Two are a menace." Harry and Chrissy, who up to that point had been confused, seemed to pick up on the fact that they were being insulted and looked indignant. Lily and Augusta both laughed at their expressions thinking that the children were absolutely adorable.

"Gran, I'm done." Neville called from the corner of the room, barely visible through the mass of thin wand boxes that surrounded him.

Mrs. Longbottom turned to her grandson. "What wand did you get?"

"Holly, 11 inches. Phoenix tail feather." He said rather proudly.

"Curious. Very Curious." Said Mr. Olivander but when asked, refused to elaborate.

After Augusta had paid Olivander seven Galleons, closed her red purse with a snap and left the building with a hurried goodbye to Lily, Olivander spoke up.

"I was unable to tell you what it meant to be heirs so I will have to tell you some other time. Until then, good day. Take the wands with you now." The Potters were ushered out of the shop as the next shoppers came in. Lily shrunk all of the bags and put them in her pocket. She then picked up the two cages and said. "Harry, make sure you hold Chrissy's hand so she doesn't wander off." Harry took a scowling Chrissy's hand and walked out of the shop holding one of his wands. He didn't care which one as they both felt so; there was no other word for it, _right_. Chrissy was holding hers as well.

"I thought we could use a bit of a walk after being cooped up inside all summer." Lily said as they reached Madam Malkin's and went right on past it heading up towards the Leaky Cauldron. "We are going to floo from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Really?" Asked Chrissy. "I've always wanted to go there."

Harry snorted. "You've been there before, you dunce."

Chrissy scowled, as she seemed to be prone to do recently. "I don't remember it though and don't call me a dunce." She angrily stomped on Harry's foot causing him to hop up and down nursing his injured foot for a few moments, much to the amusement of passerby's.

"Chrissy, Harry." Lily admonished.

"He deserved it." Chrissy muttered under her breathe. "He was being a big meanie!"

They were soon at the pub that served as a gateway from the magical world to the non-magical world. Chrissy gazed wide eyed, trying to take in everything at once, the shady corners, the various hags, people reading their papers, even the toothless barman, Tom. Lily led them to a fireplace that had floo powder in a bowl next to it. Above it on a plaque it read:

_'One sickle per person, thank you.'_

Lily set down one of the cages and reached into her moneybag and pulled out three sickles. She placed them next to the bowl and they soon disappeared. Then she reached into the floo powder, grimacing at the thought of having to travel that horrid way again. She then stepped into the fireplace, beckoning Harry and Chrissy to her. She then threw the powder down and stated, very clearly as before. "Potter Mansion." They had moved from Godric's Hollow after the attack on Neville and his family as they did not want to live there anymore, despite the facts that they adored their neighbors. James had a lot of trouble fitting in there.

**

* * *

I am finally done with chapter two! I started working on it at 7 in the morning and it is now a little after three. It would have been easier to type though if it weren't so cold! Sorry. I am just really annoyed at the weather here. Yesterday the high was 47! Fahrenheit for anyone who goes by Celsius. School hasn't even started yet! Barely… School starts tomorrow… I have mostly planned out what happens at the sorting. Just to let you know, with the heir thing I was having fun messing around with their lives and I decided to keep it that way. I got lots of my Harry Potter info from the Lexicon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter three. I am so proud of people! They looked at my story. One even added it to it's favorites! I may not be posting for a while as school has started again and I do not have the time to spend eight hours a day writing.**

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur to Harry. He had been so excited he had spent his days thinking of things to do when he got to Hogwarts. Chrissy had complained madly when Lily took away Salazar's wand and wouldn't give it back to her, not that Harry noticed. Soon the day for Harry to go to Hogwarts arrived, September 1st.

"Harry," Lily called upstairs "It's time to leave!"

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he cursed softly. "Be down in a moment, mum!" He shouted downstairs, pulling on a shirt as he did so. When he finally had all of his articles of clothing on, a black T-shirt and baggy dark blue jeans, he ran downstairs. His mother was there waiting with Chrissy. Both were dressed in muggle clothing. Chrissy had sky blue overalls with a bright yellow shirt while Lily had slightly beat up jeans and a white shirt. They had one thing in common though; they both had a light jacket for it was slightly chilly.

"Go get your jacket and your trunk, Harry." Lily said, brushing out Chrissy's hair. Harry ran upstairs, his feet slipping slightly on the wood in the foyer as he turned to go up one of the stairways. He managed to get traction when he started up the stairs and was soon thumping down the stairs with a jacket thrown over one arm and his trunk bumping along behind him. When he got to the door he slipped on a pair of beat up sneakers. Lily frowned slightly at his choice of clothing, wishing that he would wear something slightly more cheerful and less dark, but didn't comment.

"Shall we go then?" Lily asked unnecessarily as Harry opened the door.

"GO! GO! GO!" Chrissy sang excitedly. Both Harry and Lily smiled at her antics.

The trio walked out the front door, along a paved path surrounded by flowers and grass to the car that James had bought for the purpose of them ever needing to get around in the muggle world while needing to blend in. This was one of the occasions. Lily slipped into the car's drivers seat and Chrissy crawled in before Harry going to the other side of the back seat while he was putting his trunk in the back of the car. Harry then got into the car, slamming the door closed, as it was a natural habit with him. Lily backed out of the driveway and sped off down a deserted country lane. When they reached London she slowed down and headed towards Kings Cross. They soon reached there and they all got out of the trunk and Harry got his trunk out of the back. As they walked into the station Chrissy clung to Harry. "You don't have to leave, right?" She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"You know Chrissy. I have to go off to school. I'll send lots of letters to you. How about that?" Harry asked the child clinging to him.

"It's not the same though." Chrissy sobbed. Lily bent down and picked Chrissy up who clung to her mother, crying in Lily's sleeve.

They walked the rest of the way to the station in complete silence, occasionally noting other people badly dressed as muggles. One family rushed past them blathering about muggles in the midst of them. Harry frowned slightly but that was all the reaction he showed. They soon got to the barrier and they all walked through at once. "I should go find a compartment." Harry told his family uneasily. Now that the time had come he wasn't sure he wanted to leave them. Chrissy squirmed out of her mother's arms and hugged Harry tightly. "You better write." She muttered into his shirt.

Lily crouched down and hugged her son. "Have fun and be safe, Harry." She whispered. "And if I hear about any detentions for pranks…" She warned him, leaving the impending doom up to him to decide.

"That's not my thing." Said Harry. "It's more of Chrissy's." The fore mentioned child frowned.

"MEANIE!" She said loudly, causing many heads to turn their way.

"Bye, Chrissy, Mum." Harry said sorrowfully and turned to get on the train, dragging his trunk behind him. He got on to the train and found a compartment without a problem as they had arrived early enough to miss the last minute rush.

A few moments later the door slid open and a pale blond boy entered. "Can I sit here?" He asked with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Sure." Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand.

The boy frowned but then reluctantly shook his hand. "Draco Malfoy. I believe your sister ran into me in Madam Malkin's."

Harry blushed a soft red, nodded and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry about that. She had just run off you see…"

Draco waved the apology away with his hand. "No harm done. I think only my father was annoyed by it." Draco's eyes widened. He could not believe what he had just told a complete stranger. Harry however thought nothing of it.

"So what house do you want to be in, Draco? It's alright if I call you Draco right?" Harry asked him.

"Slytherin." Came the immediate reply. At that moment the train started to move, jerking slightly. "You?"

"I'm not sure. Dad and Mum were both in Gryffindor but I'm not sure I want to be in Gryffindor. It doesn't really suit me. I will probably end up in Ravenclaw." Harry blushed again. He thought he would end up in Ravenclaw because of the fact that he had already read all of his schoolbooks twice.

"You seem embarrassed by it." Draco noted. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it. Ravenclaw is a great house. The next best to Slytherin of course." He silently cursed himself for being so open in front of a possible Gryffindor. A few more minutes passed with them chatting about the houses and Hogwarts in general until their conversation was interrupted.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A kind voice came from the door. Both Harry and Draco frowned at being called a dear as it reminded them to much of something their mother's would do. Nonetheless they both got up to take a look at what she had. Harry ended up buying a few cauldron cakes and some chocolate frogs while Draco bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They then talked for quite a while until the train came to a stop with a jolt at Hogsmede station.

They both quickly realized they had not changed and all but threw on their school robes. They both then filed out of the compartment until they reached the platform and heard a giant shouting. "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRS' YEARS O'ER HERE!" Both Draco and Harry looked up in surprise and gaped at the man before him as neither, all for the fact they had grown up in the magical world, had ever seen anything that large. They both trotted over to the man and waited until the rest of the First Years were clustered around them and the man. Draco then gave them all a good sneer and Harry smiled cheerfully at them. "Follow me." The man said gruffly.

As the first years followed him, Harry looked at Draco curiously. "Why did you sneer at them?"

Draco smirked. "Have to make sure that they know that Malfoys are important." Harry laughed softly. They soon had finished sliding down the twisting path and were at the edge of a lake. Both Harry and Draco looked at all of the little boats lined up there curiously.

"What do you think they are for?" Harry asked, speculating the little boats.

"All of you get inter a boat. Three people each." The tall man rumbled. Harry and Draco shrugged and got into a boat with a tall boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zambini. The boats set off with a slight lurch and they were soon in the middle of the lake. When they got there the fog was slightly less cloudy and they could see the looming shape of what seemed to be a castle. They soon turned to a small overhanging where there was a dock. Draco got out of the boat with grace while Harry slightly stumbled. Blaise however seemed to float out he was so dignified. Harry had shot jealous looks at both Draco and Blaise.

The giant of a man soon led them up a slippery path, his giant lantern swinging slightly, creating odd shadows. They soon got to, as they had suspected, the castle. They couldn't see all of it because of the fog but from what they could see it was impressive. They reached the door where the man leading them pushed it open slowly. Inside there was a massive hall. About the size of the kitchen Harry noted mildly. Standing before them was a strict looking witch. She had gray hair held tightly up in a bun and was wearing long elegant green robes.

"This way." She lead them up the stairs and pass a door as they noticed was filled with students and to a side chamber. "You will wait here while I go inform the Headmaster of your arrival." She left, her robes swinging behind her.

"I wonder how they are going to sort us." An excited red head boy said to a tall sandy haired boy.

"I have no idea. Parents wouldn't spoil it for me." The boy said in a thick Irish accent.

"My brothers, Fred and George, told me that we had to fight a troll!" The other boy said.

Another boy joined the conversation. "That would be so cool!"

Harry and Draco were meanwhile having their own conversation. "How do you think that they are going to sort us?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "Father told me. He said that they were going to put a filthy old hat on our head and it would look through our memories and then decide which house we will be in. He said it wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be surprised."

"That's it?" Harry pouted as Draco nodded.

The strict lady swept back into the chamber. "They are ready for you now. When you get into the Great Hall I will call you by your name. Then I will put the sorting hat on your head and then you will go to the appropriate table." Lots of the students seemed slightly frightened by the prospect but they followed her to the Great Hall nonetheless.

Inside there was an old hat sitting on a three-legged stool. The hat opened at the brim and started to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The tall lady had gone to the front of the Hall after telling them to wait a few steps back. She then picked up an old scroll of parchment and read a name. "Abbot, Hannah." A very frightened young witch walked up to where the tall lady was standing, where she sat down on the stool and the old hat was set on her head. After a few moments the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next there was a Bones, Susan sorted into Hufflepuff as well. There were several more sortings, which turned out like this:

Boot, Terry: Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy: Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender: Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent: Slytherin

Corner, Michael: Ravenclaw

Cornfoot, Stephan: Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Vincent: Slytherin

Davis, Tracey: Slytherin

Entwhistle, Kevin: Ravenclaw

After that Harry tuned everything else until he heard the name 'Draco Malfoy' being called out by the Professor. He watched as his new friend strode up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his pale head and when it was a hairs width away from it, it shouted. "SLYTHERIN!" Harry clapped along with the staff and the Slytherins. Soon his name was called.

**

* * *

Yawn Finally. Finished the chapter. I have no idea when I started writing it but I know it was a while ago, but I have been busy with schoolwork… Especially math…. The evil math…. I am barely passing with a B-… Not my lowest grade sadly enough. In Band I have a C… Must finish play tests…. Anyways no more complaining about school stuff. Sorry about the last paragraph, I had a bunch of notes about it, but my dad threw them away and emptied the trash.**

**Hopeful eyes Review? Please? I want feedback. Even if you say 'That was a horrible story. It deserves to be demolished. It is so horrible, it was not even worth reading.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for those of you who wanted more action in the last chapter. I just need to get them settled. There may be some emotional fighting in this chapter. God, that was phrased awkwardly.. I'm so happy! Sorry. I just passed math and Band! (To self) Calm down… Now on with the story!**

* * *

Harry walked slowly walked up to the stool. Looking past McGonagall's stern face and up to the Head Table he saw his godfather, Sirius looking at him expectantly. He gulped and looked at the stool that was getting closer and closer. Eventually he was right beside it and he sat down as if it was going to sentence him to his doom.

'Hello, Harry Potter.' Something whispered in his ear and he quickly admonished himself for jumping like an excited bunny.

'Er. Hi.' He tried feeling very foolish.

'Lets see. Interesting… Very interesting.' Harry felt the uncomfortable sensation of something poking around in his head. He soon realized a few seconds later that that was actually what was happening. 'You have plenty of courage and would do well in Gryffindor. Yet there is this streak of cunningness. Lots of ambition as well. Slytherin is the place for you.' The voice left Harry's head and soon he heard the hat shout "SLYTHERIN" to the awaiting crowd. He sat there shocked.

"Mr. Potter, others are awaiting their turn to be sorted. If you would please go to your house table." The thin-lipped Professor said as she took the battered hat off of his head. Harry slipped off of the stool and headed to the green laden table that was clapped politely. As he got there he heard many whispers.

"How did a _Potter_ get into _Slytherin_?"

"I bet he is going to work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if he's not already."

"Probably."

He took a seat next to Draco who was looking very excited. "You got into Slytherin with me!" Harry nodded mutely and looked up at the Head Table and winced. His godfather was there, glaring at him, his eyes full of steely hate.

"My Godfather isn't to happy about it." Harry said gesturing to the table at the back of the room. Someone leaned in.

"Your godfather is the new DADA teacher?" Harry nodded while Draco looked confused.

"DADA?" He asked Harry, his forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry explained over clapping as a person got sorted into Hufflepuff. "Shouldn't you have already known that?"

"We Malfoys try to put ourselves above petty slang and abbreviations. At least that is what my father says." Draco said with an air of superiority while Harry looked amused. The two friends talked for a bit longer and stopped when Dumbledore stood up.

"Before you begin to eat I have a few introductions to make. Professor McGonagall has decided to take the year off and catch up on her Deputy Headmistress duties. The position of Transfiguration has been filled temporarily by James Potter." Harry looked quickly around for his father but didn't spot him. "He was not able to be present for the opening feast but you will see him in classes tomorrow. Yet again we were in the need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but luckily the post has been filled by none other than Sirius Black." The Hall was filled with clapping as Sirius stood up and looked determinedly away from the Slytherin Table, and gave a jovial wave. "Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that…" Harry tuned it out and turned to Draco.

"My father is going to be the Transfiguration Professor?" Draco nodded. "God save us all." Draco looked at him curiously. "Father doesn't really," Harry winced "_care_ about rules. He will probably also tend to favor the Gryffindors." Draco snorted. "You will see." Harry warned him.

A few minutes later everyone was digging into the food around them except for the aristocrats who were eating politely and watching everyone else eat with disdain. Soon the dishes were cleared away and Dumbledore stood up again. "Good night." He said joyfully. There was a swishing of cloaks as the students got up to follow the Prefects to their dorms. The Gryffindors Harry dully noted were gathering around a tall pompous looking red head with horn-rimmed glasses. The Slytherins though were gathering around a tall figure with light blue slanted eyes. Both Harry and Draco headed towards him but Sirius Black interrupted them.

"Harry." He sneered his eyes full of betrayal "What are you doing in the snakes house?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I would assume that is because the sorting hat placed me there." Draco sniggered softly behind his hand.

Sirius seemed at a lost of what to say. "The hat must have made a mistake because there is no way the son of James would be in _Slytherin_." He spat out the last word. Harry bit his lip. He had known this was coming every since the sorting hat placed him in the serpent house but it still hurt. Draco, seeing that Harry was troubled decided to intervene.

"Not to interrupt, Professor, but Harry and I need to get to our common room." Sirius glared.

"Now you are on a first name basis with Malfoys, Harry? I didn't think you could sink any lower." He looked as if he had eaten something rotten and stalked away, presumably to tell James Potter that his son had been placed in Slytherin.

Harry looked at Draco appreciatively. "Thanks Draco." He said softly. The blonde felt some warmth rising to his cheeks and coughed slightly to cover it up.

"We should follow the rest of the Slytherins, seeing as we don't know the password." Draco said walking to the front hall where a black robe with green trimming just swished out of view. Harry soon followed him.

They went down several damp passageways until they got to a blank wall. The Prefect said in a slightly accented voice. "Caput Draconis." The wall groaned and slid over revealing the Slytherin common room. The common room had a low ceiling and the sofas and lamps were a greenish color. They filed in, filling the room with students anxious to get to bed. The older students pushed their way past the first years, either to get the best spot to go over their homework or to go to their dorm room.

"Boys, your dorm is through these doors." The Prefect sneered at them. "Girls, through this door."

Harry and Draco headed through the door on the right to their dorm. Harry, suddenly tired, flopped down on the bed nearest the door. Draco sat lightly on it. "You are on my bed, Harry."

Harry waved him off. "Suffer. You can sleep in my bed." The next instant he was asleep. Draco sighed, gently took off Harry's glasses, folded them, and put them on his nightstand. He then took off Harry's shoes and put them by his own trunk. Pulling the dark green blanket up over Harry, he was shocked at himself. He had never done anything like that before for _anyone_. Yet here he was doing it for someone he had just met. He then yawned, also tired, and decided to go to bed. After he changed he went to Harry's bed, slipped in between the covers and was asleep within minutes.

The next morning Draco awoke before anyone else. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. When he looked at Harry he blushed, remembering what he had done for the pale boy the previous night. He was still puzzled over the fact that he had done that but decided to shrug it off. Walking out of the dorm he noticed the prefect from last night walking over to him.

"Would you wake up the rest of the first years? Breakfast is about to start." Draco nodded and walked back into the dorm. Noticing that the rest of the beds had been vacated he walked over to his bed where Harry was sleeping.

"Harry. Time to get up." He said loudly. Harry just rolled over. Resigning himself to his fate he walked over and poked Harry _hard_ in the stomach. Draco was soon lying flat on his back while Harry was sitting up rubbing his head and looking around blearily. He moved his hand over to the nightstand he picked up his glasses and put them on. Looking down at the ground he noticed a scowling Draco.

"If getting hit is the thanks I get for waking you up, forget it. I'm not going to do it anymore." Harry blinked at him.

"Why did you wake me up? It can't be that early there isn't enough light for it."

"Idiot. It is 8 in the morning. There is no sunlight because, since you seem not to have noticed, we are in a room under the lack so there are no windows for the sun to come in." Harry blushed. "Anyways, it is time for breakfast." Harry left the room while Draco went to Breakfast.

Draco was halfway through breakfast when Harry sat next to him. "We should be getting our time tables soon." He gestured to the Heads of Houses that were just getting up. "You also might want to eat quickly because our first lesson starts in half an hour and for all we know it may be on the other side of the school."

A greasy haired man with a hooked nose was soon standing in front of them. "Draco. Mr. Potter." He handed them their schedules. Harry paled as he looked his over.

"We have my father first thing today. Then Sirius. Could this day get any worse?"

"Yes. We have all of those classes with the Gryffindors. Meaning with the _precious_ boy-who-lived." Draco sneered. At that moment the morning mail came. The both looked up as the Malfoy's Eagle Owl, and the Potter's snowy white one flew over. Draco opened his package to find a supply of sweats. Harry opened the first letter.

'Dear Harry,

How are you dear? Sirius and your father informed me last night that you were sorted into Slytherin. Chrissy and I don't mind although your father and godfather may be upset I am sure that they will get over it. Chrissy can't wait until you send her a letter replying to her. She now also wants to be in Slytherin. What is James going to say?

With love,

Lily Potter

Your mother'

Harry was glad that his mother did not blame him for being in Slytherin, although now he realized he should of expected it as his mother was more open minded than her husband and his best friend. The next letter was from Chrissy.

'Dear Harry,

Dad says that you got sorted into Slytherin. You should have seen him! He looked so angry! Mum calmed him down and talked some sense into him. I want to be in Slytherin to! I'm not sure I could deal with Uncle Padfoot and Dad being angry with me though. Mr. Olivander mailed me about our wands. He said he would also send a letter to you explaining it. Whatever explaining means.

With love,

Chrissy'

Harry blinked. Mr. Olivander had finally decided to tell them about their wands? Took him long enough. He placed the other letters aside and picked up the last one.

Dear Mr. Potter,

A few weeks ago you dropped by my shop and acquired one of the founder's wands while your sister got another. I have gone back to my ancestors notes and found that until all of the founder's heirs reached the age of 14 it would be impossible to tell which person was the heir of the different founders. The notes said that two other ways to tell who the heirs are which wand they pick up when they first see the wands and which house they get sorted into when they go to Hogwarts. Neither way is completely foolproof as you picked up Hufflepuff's wand but got sorted into Slytherin. When all four of the Heirs acquire their wands I will tell you the rest of the information I found.

Until then,

Olivander

Harry stared. There was a chance that he was either the heir of Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Personally he hoped the former, as he was sure his father would disown him if he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He looked over at Draco and noticed him looking curiously at him.

"Why did you get a letter from Mr. Olivander?"

"My sister and I found wands that were unusual and he wanted to send me some further information about it." Harry said, giving only some of the details to Draco until he was sure he could completely trust him.

"Your sister? Is she here?" He craned his neck, looking around the Great Hall for someone who looked like Harry.

"Chrissy. She isn't here because she won't be accepted for a few more years at the very least." Harry said while looking at Draco like he was insane.

"How old is she?" Draco asked, rubbing his neck.

"Seven. Even though she doesn't look like it. She looks more like a four year old." Harry said.

Ron Weasley passed by at that moment and heard about Chrissy. "You mean there are more?" He sneered cruelly.

"More what?" Harry asked confused.

"Shrimps." The red head walked off.

"That wasn't very polite." Harry said feeling very self-conscious.

"It's all right Harry. Don't let him bother you." Harry looked at Draco and noted for the first time that he had to look up to see his face even though they were both sitting down.

"But it's true. I am the shortest one here." Harry frowned.

"Lets talk about this later. Right now though, we are about to be late to Transfiguration." Draco said pulling Harry up who quickly stuffed his letters into his bag. They walked at a reasonable pace, but neither had considered how long it would take to get to Transfiguration and they were five minutes late.

When they reached the classroom they saw James Potter standing at the front of the classroom talking about something. They opened the door and stepped in. James Potter smiled cruelly. " Late. Five points each from Slytherin. Take your seats Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter before I take more."

Harry winced and sat at the back of the room with Draco. "Wow, Harry. He looks just like you except that he has brown eyes and is taller." Draco observed amazed. Harry smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I got my mother's eyes. Chrissy got mum's hair and father's eyes."

"Another ten points from Slytherin for talking." Professor Potter snapped. Harry and Draco snapped their mouths shut and did not talk the rest of the lesson where Professor Potter explained a little bit about himself and about Transfiguration.

The Slytherin's were all glad when the bell rung. The Gryffindors though were excitedly talking about how good of a teacher Professor Potter was. Harry and Draco picked up their bags and headed to the next doom, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

In the hallway on the way to DADA Draco spoke to Harry. "You weren't kidding about your father earlier."

Harry shook his head in amazement. "You thought I was? You know, I am going to hate Mondays very much after today. I expect DADA will be much like Transfiguration."

Draco snorted. "I bet all Slytherins are going to hate Monday after having to deal with Professor Potter." He looked at Harry again. "No offense but your dad doesn't just show favoritism for Gryffindor he _hates_ Slytherins."

Harry glanced over at Draco. "None taken. Normally he is nice but when it comes to Slytherins… Ready for our next class?"

Draco shook his head. "Will I ever be? It's to late anyways." They were at the entrance to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They saw a clock on the wall and quickly walked in before they were late and took their seats in the very back right corner of the room.

Sirius Black walked in a few minutes later with his glossy black hair. "Welcome to DADA!" He spoke directly to the Gryffindors, unlike James Potter he had decided just to ignore the Slytherins.

The lesson passed like the previous one and Draco asked Harry if the first days were always going to be this boring.

Harry shrugged and replied. "Probably. Any idea what our next lesson is?"

"Charms."

"Fun." Harry said sarcastically as the bell rung and they trouped off to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

It seemed fate had taken mercy on them and paired the Slytherins with the Ravenclaws. The duo arrived early for once and took a table where the only occupant was a girl with bushy brown hair.

As they had a few minutes before class would begin the girl decided to introduce herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. You are?"

**

* * *

I am leaving it there. To much to write in one day. I finally decided to introduce Hermione and what house she is in. Sorry if it is not to exciting but I was bored and not inspired at all. I did come up with the reason why Chrissy and Harry are heirs. You aren't going to find out for a while though. Probably not until the next time I stay home from school because I am sick. Anyways I know this is late but oh well. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry about Draco in the last chapter… I was insane that day and very bored. Not that cold medicine helped any… I have thought up a crappy explanation for Draco's behavior in the last chapter. Well Harry is Draco's first friend and he felt a strong connection to Harry or something like that and it turned him into a mother hen while Harry was asleep. Another thing…. I need help. I have no idea what should happen this year. I only know what happens at the end of the year but I need more of a plot! Please help me! (This chapter probably won't be that exciting.)**

* * *

The rest of the school day continued on slowly, every class as dull as the next. Eventually the end of the day came and it left Harry, Draco, and Hermione in the Library.

"That was boring." Harry yawned. "All the teachers did was go over the exact same thing. I swear they must have a script somewhere about what to say."

"I think they touched on different things." Hermione looked thoughtful. "About 3.8 of the time."

"And that matters?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "A measly 3.8 matters?"

"In some things it does." Draco said. "Like in potions. Say you needed 3.8 of a leaf of the Essence of Belladonna and you put in half a leaf?"

Harry looked at Draco like he was insane. "3.8 alters a potion that much?"

Hermione nodded. "There have been some cases where a person put in the wrong amount by about 3 and it blew up, almost killing them in the process."

The conversation continued on for a while until the vulture like Madam Pince stalked over to them brandishing her feather duster like a sword and threatened to set the books on them if they did not leave the library.

As the left the Library Draco commented. "She's creepy. Reminds me of an underfed vulture." Hermione tutted and pursed her lips. "What? It's true."

"I'm not saying that it's not. I am just saying that you are rude." Hermione said airily.

"Him? Rude? No idea what you are talking about 'Mione." Harry said sarcastically.

"'Mione?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Short for Hermione." Harry said plainly.

They reached the Entrance Hall and Hermione went through one of the corridors while Harry and Draco headed down to the Dungeons.

"Sleep in your own bed this time." Draco grumbled.

"But I like your bed." Harry pouted and the instant they reached the common room he ran upstairs threw on his pajamas and fell onto Draco's bed and was soon asleep. After taking his glasses off of course.

Draco shook his head and changed, neatly folding his clothes and shoving Harry's into his side of the room. Soon he was asleep as well.

The next morning they headed up to the Great Hall on time. Like yesterday, exciting news arrived in the post.

Harry slit open the envelope and unfolded the parchment and Draco inconspicuously read over his shoulder.

'Dear Harry,

Last night I was at the Doctors because I have been sick for a while and they made me take a pregnancy test. I think you know what the results are. You are going to have more siblings! Chrissy is worried about being "replaced", she reminds me so much of you when I was going to have Chrissy. The medi-witch said that it should be due in June. What is it with our family all having their birthdays in the summer? Anyways, on different matters, Chrissy is waiting for your letter; she said you promised to write to her and to quote her "Harry said he would write to me! Why hasn't he? I hate him for not writing to me!" As you read it is turning into a rather serious (yes serious not Sirius) situation. Although your godfather isn't helping any, he's joining in on Chrissy's campaign of hating you although for different reasons. I hope him and your father come to their senses soon. You could help Chrissy by writing to her.

With love,

Lily Potter

Your mother

Harry stared. Chrissy, his dad, and Sirius hated him, while his mum was going to have another kid. Weren't two enough? He supposed he would have to write to Chrissy though. He picked up a quill and a spare bit of parchment from his bag and started to write.

Dear Chrissy and Mum,

It is nice to hear that you are talking Dad and Siri out of hating me, it's really appreciated. Classes are boring. It may have something to do about the fact that it is the first day… Anyways. Mum. What are you thinking? Aren't two children enough? Good grief… Sorry. I'm still in shock.

Love,

Harry P.

He folded up the letter and turned to look at Draco who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open and a roll halfway to it. "Your mum's pregnant?"

Harry nodded. "You look like a goldfish." Draco snapped his mouth shut. "Want to accompany me?"

"Where to?"

"To send this letter off." Draco nodded and tossed his stuff into his bag and together they set out across the Great Hall. As they reached the doors, they found they could go no further for the fact that there was a swarm of students. Harry noticed on with green trimming on his robe stuff his wand into his pocket after a Hufflepuff shriek as her robes caught fire.

"What's with the crowd?" Draco asked peering over the top of everyone's heads.

"No idea." Harry replied, jumping up and down to see if he could spot anything. Draco put his hand on top of Harry's head to keep him from bouncing. At that moment two identical red heads came out of the crowd.

"Trying to-" One said and the other picked up a nanosecond later.

"Get through?" Both Harry and Draco nodded, both curious as to why two Gryffindors were wondering. "Wonderful."

"We could help you."

"For a price though." The red heads exchanged glances as Harry and Draco shifted.

"What price?" Harry asked.

"You give our annoying prat of a brother hell." The twins said in unison.

Draco, knowledgeable on the different pureblood families and how to identify them recognized that the red heads were part of the Weasley family. He also remembered that they had several brothers. "Which one?"

"Ronald." They exchanged smirks. "He's an admiring fan of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione walked up at that moment. "What's wrong with that? He did an amazing thing."

They shook their heads. "Not at the level he's at. We swear if we didn't know that he was as strait as an arrow we would think that he would be brewing love potions for Neville Longbottom. Then though there is the problem of his absurdity in potions."

Hermione looked shocked. "Why would anyone want to date at our age? We aren't even teenagers. The crazy insane people."

"So, how do we get through the…" Draco gestured at the cluster.

"Mob?" The twins supplied. "We levitate you over of course. Brand new theory we came up with."

"Why are they all there anyways?" Harry asked his eyes wide as he watched a person get trampled.

"Longbottom is giving out his autograph." Hermione said blandly.

"Okay, who wants to go over this round?" The twins asked. Harry and Draco raised their hands and fidgeted. "Okay stand there." The twins pointed to a blank spot. "We don't want to hit anything else."

They walked over to the suggested spot and were soon the victims of the 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Hermione tutted. "That was a barely passing spell you two. Put more emphasis on the O in Leviosa next time."

They scowled at her but continued floating Harry and Draco over the heads of the students. Harry and Draco decide to postpone their visit to the tower as their next lesson was going to start soon and it was their first potions class. With the Gryffindors.

Soon they were in the dank Potions Classroom with their books in front of them and were waiting patiently. Soon the class was filled with Slytherins and any Gryffindor at all still had yet to show their face. The bell rung and a man strode in, his black cloak billowing.

He turned to them once he reached the front of the classroom and presented a neutral expression to the Slytherins. "We will start class without the _Gryffindors_." He sneered and said the word Gryffindors as Sirius had said yesterday the word Slytherin. It was filled with malice.

"In this class you will learn about the technique of brewing potions, although that should be obvious seeing as this is a _Potions_ class." He stretched the word potions.

He continued on with his speech until the Gryffindors came panting in. "Late." He looked at a clock on the wall. "By 15 minutes. 15 points from Gryffindor." He paused evaluating the Gryffindors. "Each." The Gryffindor's jaws dropped. "Find a seat before I take more points."

Harry turned to Draco and whispered. "He has the exact problem as my godfather except that he is biased against Gryffindors."

Draco smirked. "My godfather tends to be like that. Sometimes to the point where it is funny."

"Godfather?" Harry asked slightly amazed.

"You're not the only one at this school with relations, Harry." Draco smirked even wider.

Harry huffed and turned back to the Professor. "Today, you shall be learning about-" Another Gryffindor walked in. "LONGBOTTOM! Late! 30 points from Gryffindor. Take your seat before I take another 30." The chubby boy scowled but walked to the only open seat nonetheless.

"Bet you he was seeing if anymore of his adoring fans wanted his autograph." Harry muttered to Draco.

"We have to bet on it? We both know that he was, so what's the use of betting on it?" Draco murmured back. Both boys laughed softly behind their hands at this.

"The other Gryffindors were also probably late because they were waiting for his autograph." Harry said.

"Brilliant deduction, Harry." Draco said amused.

"Why, thank you." Harry said, his eyes sparkling.

They were quiet for a while for they had decided to watch the 'entertainment' or at least what was entertainment to them. Snape was speaking at that moment, as Harry, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins noticed, directly to the Gryffindors. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach!" He snarled the last bit.

The rest of the lesson went fairly quickly for the Slytherins but not fast enough for the Gryffindors as Professor Snape managed to remove ten more points from Gryffindor, bringing the grand total of points lost that lesson to 175.

Their next lesson, Herbology, they luckily enough, did not have it with the Gryffindors but rather the Ravenclaws.

"I'm not looking forward to this class." Hermione said as soon as they sat down. "I read ahead and some of the plants we are covering this year are really dangerous."

"You read about them?" Draco asked confused. "Didn't you already know about them?"

Hermione shook her head negative. "I'm a muggleborn."

Draco tensed and let out a low hiss, causing both Harry and Hermione jumped. "My father is going to kill me."

"Why?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend.

"I like you. Please don't take this as my opinion." Draco's eyes pleaded for them to accept. Both Hermione and Harry nodded and Draco continued. "My father. Doesn't really," Draco winced. "Favor in his words "mudbloods" and here I am. Friends with two."

"Somehow. I get the impression that that is an understatement." Harry prodded.

Draco nodded. "Yes. You don't want to know to what extent though."

Hermione looked at him amazed. "I knew this before but it just never seemed to click. You are Draco _Malfoy_ son of _Lucius Malfoy_ who was accused of being a Death Eater but supposedly the claims were false."

Harry looked at Hermione shocked. "You know more about wizarding history then I do." Draco had meanwhile nodded meekly.

"I hope it is okay if I am still your friend." Hermione said, her brow creasing.

Draco looked relieved. "It should be as long as my father doesn't find out. If he finds out I may be able to convince him that you are all right. Harry, you shouldn't be on my father's bad list as you are basically a half-blood." Both Harry and Hermione looked reassured that their friend would do everything he could to keep them his friends.

Professor Sprout walked in a few seconds before the bell rang and situated herself at the front of the room and started one of the usual introduction speeches. Right as Harry was going to die of boredom the bell rung and he dashed out the door, across the grounds, and up the stone steps, leaving Draco and Hermione in his dust.

The two jogged after Harry chatting quietly about several different things. When they finally reached Harry who was standing impatiently, he broke off into a run again, this time dragging Draco and Hermione with him.

Finally he slowed, several floors up from their previous location. "What's the bloody hurry?" Draco snapped.

"I wanted to get as far away as possible from that class and I still have that letter to send off." Harry said pointedly.

"Letter?" Hermione asked.

"To his sister, Chrissy." Draco replied with a shrug. On their way to the owlery they ran into Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Pavarti Patil walking to the Great Hall from Charms.

"Remember?" Harry said with a sly smile. "We are supposed to give 'em hell. At least the Weasley spawn."

Hermione looked at them with an expression of 'I know something and you must be an idiot not to know' and said, "What do you expect to do to them? In case you have not noticed you are second day _first _years."

Harry and Draco snorted. "If we don't have something to throw at them, you probably do, seeing as you have read the books in the curriculum from front to back."

Draco nodded. "And probably more."

Hermione blushed. "Well I do know this one…" Pretty soon Ronald Bilius Weasley had dark green skin and shining silver hair down to his waist. His clothes had been striped gold and blue.

Wearing an expression of utmost loathing he shouted. "FORGE AND GRED WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO WRITE TO MUM ABOUT THIS IF YOU DON'T CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANT!"

Harry decided that he should be evil, so he pranced by and stopped as he passed the trio. "Trying to change houses, Weasley? Choices, choices. It seems you are stuck between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Both of those are easily better than Gryffindor." Ron snarled at him and Neville and Pavarti put restraining hands on him.

"He's not worth it." Gryffindor's Golden Boy muttered in Ron's ear.

Draco walked up at that moment. "Lovely look, Weasley. Couldn't find any robes in Diagon Alley cheep enough for you to buy?" He made an odd tutting sound. "You probably had to beg those robes off of our dear Headmaster. The loving fool probably gave them to you anyways knowing your distress." He smirked cruelly.

"What I really want to know," Hermione joined them. "Is where you got the hair. I haven't seen a single magical shop that does both hair and skin. Especially in those lavish colors."

Neville took his hand off of Ron's shoulder and held his fists out in front of him threateningly. "Muggle street fighting?" Draco snorted. "How low can a pureblood get?"

"What is going on here?" Asked the crisp voice of Professor McGonagall.

"They are about to attack us, Professor." Hermione surprisingly said.

"Five points from Gryffindor and two points from Slytherin and one point from Ravenclaw for provoking what was going to be a violent situation. Go to lunch. Oh, by the way, Mr. Weasley, you might want to visit the Hospital Wing to get something for your skin and hair." She said tartly and walked off.

Once out of earshot, Harry grinned broadly and said. "SCORE!"

Hermione blushed and Draco smirked. "That was fun. Haven't paid back those twins fully yet though."

"Shall we continue to antagonize them?" Harry grinned. Both Hermione and Draco nodded although the former rather reluctantly.

After sending his letter off with an owl they headed down to the Great Hall. It was their luck to pass the Weasley Twins who were grinning broadly. "We absolutely love what you did to Ronniekins." The trio looked proud of their accomplishment. "We'll need a name for our partners in crime." They smiled devilishly. 'You can choose your own personal nicknames but your group name shall be the Silver Trio." The newly appointed Silver Trio look shocked. "Well, best be off to lunch." They all headed to the Great Hall and went their separate ways. Hermione decided to sit with Harry and Draco so they could come up with their nicknames.

**

* * *

Finally. Done. For this chapter at least. I am going to set up a pole for a few different things as I will need them for later and I am not sure what I want for them.**

**First pole: What gender should the child be? (Female, or male)**

**Second Pole: Who should be the heir of whom?**

**Third Pole: What should the Silver Trio's nicknames be? (I am open to any suggestion at this point)**

**THANKS! To everyone who reviewed and other such things about this fic. Yes there is going to be slash but I don't think that I am going to make the relationships the main thing. Another thing. Please forgive my writing; I am still in Mid School.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. Trying to type this chapter again….

The Silver Trio was happily chatting about their nicknames for themselves as some owls soared overhead. "I have an idea for Harry's." Hermione said. "I know it's stupid but how about Emerald?"

Draco raised his eyebrows and whistled softly. "His eyes. Smart idea 'Mione. How about yours now? Would Winter work?"

"Shakespeare? You read muggle literature, Draco?" Hermione said slightly shocked. He nodded. "Wow, I never though you would. Now we need your nickname. What do you think Harry?"

Harry blushed slightly. "What about Dragon? It is like his name…" He trailed off.

Hermione smiled widely, showing off her slightly overlarge front teeth. "Excellent idea, Harry."

"Now, that we have our names established, we need to come up with a password of sorts. For prank stuff of course." Draco said leaning over the table slightly to be closer to Harry and Hermione.

"Not here though. To many people that could overhear us." Hermione said warningly. Draco pouted slightly but stayed quiet. The rest of the evening was spent pleasantly as they did not have any classes after lunch. Their free periods were spent researching new prank spells and many people wandered out of the library out of sorts.

The next morning, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement to the whole hall. "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will not be able to attend classes for a few months and we have gotten Professor James Potter to take his place for that period. Please welcome him." A jovial Harry Potter clone (only older and with hazel instead of green eyes) stood up and gave an exuberant bow. The students clapped enthusaistically.

Draco looked amused. "He looks absolutely ridiculous in that outfit!" He said leaning over to Hermione and Harry. Indeed, he was wearing a bright red robe that clashed magnificently with the Headmaster's periwinkle blue ones.

Hermione shot him a warning glance but otherwise ignored his comment while Harry laughed softly. "I wonder where Professor Black is though… Do you know anything?" She asked turning to Harry.

Harry thought about it but couldn't come up with any answers so he shrugged. "Knowing him it is probably some stupid reason. Shall we go?" The others nodded and together they left the Great Hall to go to their next lessons.

The day passed slowly; like the rest of the week. Defense Against the Dark Arts had suddenly gone even farther down the path of being annoying and in Harry's opinion, very ridiculous. Before his Godfather had made it not the best subject in the world to say the least, but even he was not that bad. Harry's father tried almost everything in his power to teach only to the Gryffindors and make sure that the Slytherins didn't learn anything.

The only thing interesting that happened that week was their first and only Quidditch lesson.

The lesson had started out like all of the others, although quicker than most. Madame Hooch was a stern witch with flyaway gray hair and hawk-like yellow eyes. After a few moments explanation the whole class had been told to step up to their brooms and say 'up'.

Harry's and Draco's had immediately flown into their hands while Hermione's flat out refused to go into her hand.

"Mione, concentrate all your being on that broom. You WANT that broom in your hand."

Hermione twisted her face in a mask of concentration and slowly the broom rose to meet her hand. "Thanks, Ha- oh, er- Emerald. By the way, how did you know what to say?" She winced at her awkward phrasing.

Harry looked at her puzzled for a few moments then started. "Oh yeah, it was something my dad had taught me when I first learned how to fly…"

Soon they were all rising up into the air. Harry and Draco, having learned flying at a young age (like most pureblood families) hovered a couple of feet higher than the rest. Madam Hooch had frowned at this but didn't say anything.

"Now, try going as high as you can go, within reason of course. Make sure that you are NOT overestimated your abilities!"

Hermione was already teetering at the height that she was at so she decided to stay there. The Malfoy and Potter children however, decided to race each other up. Booth boys zoomed up about 20 feet in a few seconds, neither one ahead of the other. In a futile effort to win, they both did the exact same thing. At thirty feet, they pressed themselves to the brooms, as if trying to become it. At 40 feet, their smiles of excitement became grim statues of concentration. Past 50, 51 Draco lunged ahead, 52, 53 Harry caught up to him, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, and 59 they strained against the air resistance, and finally at 60, neither won. They leveled off at 65 feet (both winced at the Gs- they had been going faster than they had ever gone before and the stop was rather sudden).

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A frazzled Hermione screamed from about 60 feet below them. "I'VE READ ALL ABOUT PEOPLE WHO PUSH THEMSELVES TO HARD! THEY END either UP SEVERELY INJURED OR… DEAD!"

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks. "MIONE," Harry bellowed finally "WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL OURSELVES!"

" OR END UP 'SEVERELY INJURED'!" Draco added.

"WELL SORRY FOR CARING ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING! GO FALL OFF YOUR BROOM!" Hermione swerved over to another Ravenclaw, apparently forgetting that she had trouble flying, and almost crashing into two Slytherin boys, four Slytherin girls, five Ravenclaw boys, Madam Hooch, and one Ravenclaw girl before she finally reached her target. Above, 'Dragon' and 'Emerald' exchanged another glance, each trying to not break out laughing and fall off their broom.

"_I _can do that, easy." Draco glanced down and noticed the only Ravenclaw that Hermione had not almost killed boasting to a group of Slytherin girls. He raised his pale eyebrow. Harry, noticing his odd behavior, looked down as well.

The boy gritted his teeth and rocketed up. Or at least tried to. He reached 20 feet and… fell off his broom. "It's _him_ Mione needs," crash "To give advice to."

" CORNER!" Madam Hooch screeched, flying over to where he lay unmoving. "STUPID BOY! I specifically told everyone to NOT overestimate their abilities…" She checked him for injuries and after finding quite a few yelled at the rest of the class. "ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

" Sheesh." Harry muttered as he and Draco spiraled down slowly (as not to cause Madam Hooch any more grief) to the ground. 

"I TOLD YOU!" What sounded like a banshee's voice shrieked in Draco's ear. Hermione was standing on the ground waiting for them to dismount their borrowed brooms.

"He was a bloody idiot though! We at least know our limitations!" Draco had a red tinge rising up his cheeks. If it was from embarrassment or anger is only known to him though.

"Oh? So what are they?" She said imperiously.

"I'm not going to tell them to a-"he faltered"you!" Hermione just stared at him before she spoke.

"A _what___precisely?"

"WHILE I TAKE CORNER TO MADAM POMFREY, YOU WILL ALL REMAIN WITH YOUR FEET FIRMLY PLANTED ON THE GROUND OR YOU WILL BE EXPELLED BEFORE YOU CAN SAY 'BROOM'! DISMISSED!"

"C'mon, Draco. Let's go work on out homework." Harry dragged Draco off before he could do anything to protest. When they were within their dorms, Harry rounded on Draco. "I saved your sorry ass back there. Now WHAT were you going to call Hermione?"

Draco looked anywhere but Harry and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Mdbld." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Mudblood. MUDBLOOD!" Draco said pained. "I didn't mean to…It's just that…"

"It's just WHAT, Draco?"

"My father. He sent me an owl after lunch. It said that I needed to act with an attitude worthy of the Malfoy's. Or else. I was going to try and do that with Hermione, but when the moment came, I just COULDN'T! I don't know why. I don't even know why I am telling YOU this. I've known you for what, a week, including Diagon Alley. And here I am, acting more like a Weasley than a Malfoy, crying my eyes out all over the place." Indeed, 'Dragon' was crying. Just slightly, but enough for Harry to put his hand on the Malfoy's slim shoulder.

"Dra-agon, it's all right. Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"Obviously you haven't heard of the Malfoy's reputation for torture." He gave a short bark of mirthless laughter.

"I have. It's just that I never thought that with you being their son and all…" Harry trailed off uncomfortably.

"There's a lot that you don't know about the Malfoy's." Draco said darkly. Then a mask of fake cheerfulness slid over his face. "Wouldn't want to divulge all of them to you in one day though, now would I?"

A similar mask took over Harry's face. "Definitely not. Why don't we go work on that homework now?"

They walked over to their beds and worked on their homework in silence until it was broken.

"Harry?"

"Mhm?"

"What should I do?"

"For what?"

"Taking over the world."

"Find a girl-"

"You git. I was being sarcastic."

"So was I. Your point?"

"What should I do with Winter?"

"Fly her to the moon."

"I'm being serious now."

"Oh god no. NOT ANOTHER SIRIUS!"

"Hardy har har. Git. Try and be serious for once. Not Sirius."

"I suppose that you could treat her as you would treat any muggleborn. Might throw off your dad."

"I don't want to do that to 'Mione though."

"Then get tortured. However, you ARE a Slytherin. Act like one."

"How?"

"You tell me. What would your father do in your position?"

"He wouldn't even be IN my position."

"Just pretend that he is."

"I suppose he would call Winter a Mudblood and try to get you to…"

"Get me to do what?"

"Here goes another Malfoy secret. If you tell ANYONE this, I will personally kill you. The Malfoys support the Dark Lord."

"Mhm. So?"

"They think that he needs more supporters of his cause. Have you jinxed me or something?"

"What gives you that impression?"

"Maybe the fact that I am spilling all of my secrets to you."

"Maybe you just like me. So back to the other topic."

"Would you be willing to join the Dark Lord?"

"Depends. Are you going to?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No. If you are, I'm going to."

"Bu-but, you don't even know me!"

"I'm a good judge of character."

"What kind of character do I have then?"

"As far as Slytherin's go, an honest-"

"No kidding. Especially around you."

"- and has a Prince like attitude."

"That was random."

"Yes. And it doesn't describe you."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I was bored."

"Sorry that my conversations are so dreadful."

"Onto homework?"

As Harry did his homework, he thought about the heir business. How was Chrissy designated as an heir if she was the second born child? Shouldn't he have been the heir of both of them, and, if he died, Chrissy would be the heir of both of them. "Whoops." He muttered as he read the last line over. It read "The Goblin Rebld be the heir of both of them." "That's not right…."

"What's not right?"

"Just a careless mistake. Don't worry about it."

Sorry, that it is such a short chapter and is rather dull. I am not quite sure how to do what I am going to do with this fic. At least I got this chapter out!


	7. Chapter 7

_YAY! I think that I am over my massive writer's block! Lucky readers, you get the next chapter!_

* * *

"Goblin Rebellions… violent… in the year… blah…. blah…" Binns droned on and onward about the intricacies of the Goblin Rebellions. Harry had paid attention for the first thirty seconds then zoned out, occasionally small fragments seeping in to his mind. He was thinking about the situation with Draco. He wanted to be like his father. Yet, at the same time, he did not. Meh. He (Harry) was not the one to solve relationships between parents and children. Look at his dad and him if you don't believe him. What about his mother though…? Their relationship was sweet, mainly because of her. She would probably have some brilliant insight on what to do.

BING!

Oh, right class. Class that just ended! Harry grinned as he picked up his book bag and hurried to the door like the rest of his peers, Draco among them. "So, Dragon, fall asleep?" Harry was referring to the slightly red patch of skin on his cheek in the shape of a hand, probably from having to hold his head up, and the few stray strands of hair that seemed to have fallen from the slicked backed hair.

"No. Malfoys do not deign to fall asleep in class." Draco said, his non-red cheek turning a slight pinkish color. Harry just smiled knowingly.

"Lunch next. Anywhere special you want to go?"

"How about the lake? It is still warm out." Hermione said as she found them in the hallways they were traveling to get to the Great Hall.

"Why would _I_ want to go anywhere with _you_?" sneered Draco to Hermione. "Why would I want to go anywhere with a-" Draco choked slightly "mud-." He had to stop again. "Blood."

Hermione froze as if struck, then quickly said "I forgot that my library books are due today. I'm going to go return them." She ran down the hallway.

"Winter…" Draco's eyes became bright as he looked after her longingly. "I'm sorry." He murmured, his eyes becoming downcast.

Harry, looking uneasy, spoke again. "Where shall we go for lunch?" Draco didn't reply. "How about… er… the Astronomy Tower?"

"Can't. We have potions after lunch."

"Where then? The bathroom?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Sure." Said Draco, not looking at Harry.

"Are you serious?" Draco nodded absentmindedly. Thus, a few minutes later, Harry and Draco were sitting on the floor in the boy's bathroom, eating the lunch prepared by the house elves and the sweets given to Draco by his mother.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Harry spoke. "You are definitely going to go ahead with your plan then."

"Why? Having second thoughts about the advice you gave me yesterday?"

Yes. "No. It's just that..." Harry looked uneasy. "It's just that it is as if _you_ are having doubts about the whole situation." Understatement of the century.

"Whatever gave you _that_ impression?" Draco snapped at Harry who waved his hands (one of which was holding a goblet of pumpkin juice) defensively in front of his face.

"Nothing! Nothing! Really!"

Draco snorted into his own pumpkin juice. "Of course. Put that thing down before-" splash "you spill."

Harry looked down at his sopping, previously white now orange, shirt and scratched the back of his head innocently. "Heh?"

He couldn't help it. It was just so… Harry… He couldn't resist! Draco just _had to_ burst out laughing. Harry cocked his head to the side, which just made Draco laugh harder.

"What is all this ruckus, my sweet?" A voice oozing with nastiness spoke. Strangely enough, Draco found even that amusing and was practically rolling on the floor.

"Dragon," Harry hissed. "shut up before you give us detention!"

Draco calmed down enough that when Filch rounded the corner with Mrs. Norris, he didn't _immediately_ get detention.

Their detention was to be for the next day at 19:00. They would be told what they were going to do there. For now however, they were to trudge down various passageways and stairways to get to Potions. The bathroom had been in a prime location for getting to the class on time. However, Filch had decided that he had to take them all the way up to his office to give them detention and not even give them a pass to their next class.

Eventually, a few minutes after the bell rang, they strolled into Potions, which, when Harry decided to look on the bright side of the dark side, they shared with the Gryffindors and not the Ravenclaws. Even though Draco had somehow put the whole situation behind him, he didn't think he could bear another confrontation with Winter and Dragon again. Professor Snape glared at Harry as he entered with Draco. All Draco got was a "Don't do that again" look. How unfair!

Draco and Harry took their seats in the back of the classroom and got out all of the ingredients for the potion they were supposed to be making. Unexpectedly (to the first years at least, not to Snape) a cauldron exploded in the middle of class. Several shrieks erupted from the girls who daintily tried to scamper away from the mess. The boys just backed away, leaving the cause of the blast, to Snape's wrath.

"LONGBOTTOM!"

Harry and Draco looked on amused as the lump of a boy quivered underneath Snape's tirade.

"CLASS! GET BACK TO WORK! Weasley, share your cauldron with Longbottom." Ron Weasley looked positively ecstatic at having the chance to share his cauldron with Longbottom. Draco and Harry looked positively overjoyed at _not _having to share with Longbottom.

Thankfully, class continued on, uninterrupted until the bell where Snape told his students to put samples of their potions in a flask and leave it on his desk with their name on it. After doing what they were told, everyone filed out of the room.

"Finally, Longbottom got what he deserved!" Draco said snidely.

"The exact same thing happened the last time we had Potions." Harry pointed out.

"That's not the point! The point is to gloat in our victory over the Gryffindors."

"Don't you mean Professor Snape's victory?"

"Are you wearing that uniform or not?" Draco gestured at Harry's outfit (he had positioned the robe so it covered up his orange shirt). "Does it or does it not, have green on it?"

"It does. And it also has orange on it." Harry stated.

Draco decided to ignore Harry's comment and continued. "Then it is our victory. A victory for the house of Slytherin!"

All Harry could do was shake his head, amused. The smile on his face wilted slightly though when he saw one of the Slytherins staring at them. That shouldn't have bothered him, even though she was rather hideous with a pug face, but she had an approving look. What about Draco and him would cause her to be approving.

Draco, who seemed rather put out that he had lost Harry's attention, followed his gaze. "Its just Pansy. Father and mother, mother especially, have been going crazy over the Parkinsons for _years_. If I didn't know any better, they are probably trying to set me up with her. Personally, I don't think I could stand that face even if it did mean continuing the purity of our line. What do you say?"

Harry pretended to look contemplative for a moment "I agree. She's rather… hard to look at."

Draco smiled "At least I am not alone in my opinion. The Zabinis think that the match would be perfect."

"Zabinis?" Harry's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

Draco nodded. "I can't recall the head of the family's name. She's been married no less than _seven _times! Each of her husbands have been what you might call wealthy I suppose and left all they had to her and Blaise Zabini, her son. He just went up the corridor." Draco pointed towards the bend in the hallway.

"I wish I knew all of these things. I suppose my _father_," he spat out the word "didn't deem it respectable for his _son _to know about purebloods."

Draco snorted. "Not respectable to know about purebloods? That is one messed up man."

"I couldn't agree less. Shall we go and continue this topic while we eat dinner?"

"It's time for dinner already?" Draco looked at Harry strangely. "We only had lunch a few hours ago."

"Exactly. I am starving." Harry gave Draco the saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen.

It was Draco's turn to look amused and to quirk an eyebrow. "If you insist. Lead the way."

Dinner (most people would call it an afternoon meal) was an enjoyable affair. Draco and Harry were a few of the small number of students that shared Harry's sentiments that it had been to long since they last ate. Harry gobbled his food down like an escaped convict while Draco carefully sliced every piece of the pie into bite size amounts, and then slowly chewed them.

After waiting about a half an hour, Harry had to complain. "At this rate, it will be time for breakfast by the time you finish."

Draco set down his utensil, which clinked slightly as it hit the plate. "It is called eating politely. You might want to try it sometime. People don't tend to take favorably to others who eat like pigs."

"What about you? You seem taken with me." Harry joked lightly, but stared as Draco colored slightly. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No. Don't mind."

"Come on! What did I say?"

"Nothing." Draco stared down at his plate. "I am finished. Do you want to go?"

"Sure." Harry smiled brightly, his emerald eyes scrunching up slightly at the corners. "What do you want to do?"

As the duo reached the doorway, Draco spoke. "Homework."

"Again?" Harry's expression became morose as he heard that. "Why do I get the feeling that I am going to be doing lots of homework with you."

Draco cocked an eyebrow "Because you will be. It makes you smarter and improves grades when done well. Besides, it passes time."

"But it's no fun!" Draco gave Harry a look "Fine. We will do this… despicable… thing called homework."

"That's the spirit! Afterwards, you can choose something for us to do." Harry's eyes lit up and he started prancing down the hall gleefully. That is, until he crashed into someone.

"'Mione! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you. Are you alright?" Draco who had been intent on following Harry froze. It was Hermione, Winter.

"I'm fine, Em-" Hermione's eyes slid from Harry who was still apologizing profusely to the blonde behind him. "Oh. Draco." She looked back at Harry who still had yet to stop apologizing. "Shall I be going then? Bye!" With one last glance at Draco, she ran down the corridor, her robes and hair billowing out behind her.

Harry, who had been threatening to gouge out his eyes if she didn't forgive him, looked at Draco, heartbroken. "Did I do something?"

"No, Em. You did nothing to the mudblood." Draco said, his eyes and mouth set.

_

* * *

I think that that is a perfect place to end the chapter! Sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense. Does anyone want to help me correct that and be my beta? Please?_

_Thanks to all who reviewed! Wait for the next chapter, which shall include their detention, a meeting with both Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter, an interlude of Pansy, and a letter from Lucius Malfoy. Maybe._

_REVIEW!_

_11_

_/tmp/uploads/658674.doc_


	8. Chapter 8

Before anyone reads, I would like to note that instead of having Quirrel as the replacement for Sirius I have James. A few minor changes in chapter six and voila! Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

Step. "99." Step. "100." Step. "101." 

"Would you mind stopping you incessant counting, Harry?" Draco demanded Harry who gave him a look that plainly said that he thought that Draco was insane for even _suggesting_ that he should stop counting.

"105." The blonde started twitching in annoyance, a very un-Malfoyish thing to do.

By 450, Draco seemed to have reached the breaking point. "POTTER! WHY ARE YOU COUNTING THE NUMBER OF STEPS IT TAKES TO GET FROM THE COMMON ROOM TO THE ENTRANCE HALL?" His voice echoed in the barren and dank corridor.

After enduring Draco's heated glare which seemed to be trying to melt his face for a few moments, Harry spoke. "Alas, my dear Dragon, I am not counting the steps from the Common Room to the Entrance Hall but the number of times I have to move my feet before I notice the odor emitted by Filch permeating the corridors." Draco raised one slender eyebrow. "What? I'm not a total idiot. I can use big words. There _is_ a reason why I thought that the Sorting Hat might have placed me into Ravenclaw. Remember?" Up until that point Draco truly had forgotten that Harry might have gotten into Ravenclaw, because of how immature he acted at some points. As a matter of fact, he was rather surprised that Harry was even in Slytherin. "You actually forgot. I am wounded Draco." He held up his hands to his heart and made a pained face that made it looked like he had decided to eat a porcupine without first removing the quills and cutting it up.

After giving Harry an amused ghost of a smile, Draco spoke. "As much as I revel in causing you pain, I do not think that Filch will think of it as an acceptable excuse to be late to detention."

"This detention is your entire fault, anyways. You were laughing too hard and causing a general ruckus. _I_ was the one who was calm and collected yet I still got punished." Harry said woefully.

"Calm and collected, eh?" Draco's eyebrow went back up. "How do you explain the orange stain that you got on your shirt then? Besides, you were the one who suggested eating lunch in the loo and not the Great Hall like everyone else."

A faint red color adorned Harry's cheeks at the mention of the permanently orange spot on his shirt and chose focus on who chose the eating arrangements. "I'll have you know that I only chose to go somewhere else than the Great Hall because I can't stand the noise. And the people that make the noise for that matter."

Draco gave Harry an entertained smirk and then strode up the corridor. Harry, not wanting to be left behind, scurried after him.

* * *

Filch gave the duo an evil leer. His scraggly cat blinked at them with her huge lamps some people might call eyes. "Late, Potter, Malfoy." 

Harry gave Filch an indignant stare. "Late? We have two full minutes before the time we were supposed to be here!"

"Whoever said that this is where you were supposed to be?" Argus Filch said snidely. As Harry opened his mouth again, Draco pulled out the note that they had received the day prior that told them about their detention.

'Dear Misters Potter and Malfoy,

Due to your unruly conduct in a bathroom, for not being in the Great Hall for lunch without a teachers approval, and creating a state of untidiness to be cleaned up by others, the two of you have been assigned detention to be served Friday at 7 o'clock at night. Meet Mr. Filch in his office for details.'

Draco gave Filch an appraising and at the same time, disgusted look. Harry gave Draco a curious glance, prodding at him with his eyes for an answer. "It said that our detention would be served at 7. It didn't say that it would be served with F-" Draco gave a small 'ahem' "_Mr_. Filch but that if we wanted details about our detention we were supposed to go to him." Harry's eyebrows drew together in extreme befuddlement. Draco, who looked about ready to sigh in exasperation (which he would have done if he weren't a Malfoy), explained again. "We are not serving detention here. We are serving detention somewhere else at 7 o'clock. We are now late." The giant clock in one of Hogwarts many towers had struck eight times.

Filch gave an unpleasant smile that showed off his yellowing and crooked teeth. "That would be another detention."

Harry's eyes widened. "Just because we were not-" he was too frustrated to continue.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter. That would be another detention for mouthing off to a member of the Hogwarts staff."

Because Harry looked about ready to wring the caretaker's neck, 'member of Hogwarts staff' or not, Draco stepped in. "Might I ask where we are to serve our detentions?"

"Malfoy, you shall be serving your detention with Professor McGonagall. Potter, yours shall be with Professor…" Filch gave a really nasty and unpleasant smirk. "Potter."

Harry turned an ashen shade of white while Draco remained his usual pallor, a deathly snowy cream.

"The Professors do not wish to be kept waiting." Mrs. Norris yowled in delight, arching her back at the thought of the two students getting into even more trouble.

Harry walked out the door stiffly, only moving because of Draco prodding him in the back with his finger. After giving a brief raise of his hand in farewell, Draco headed towards McGonagall's office, leaving Harry to face the wrath of his father.

* * *

To say that Harry was nervous as he knocked on the door to his father's office was an understatement. Sure, his father had only ignored him in class, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was only because of the presence of his pupils. 

"Come in."

Cautiously Harry turned the brass knob and opened the door, which gave a resounding creak. The walls were decked out in pictures of Lily and a few Aurors that Harry only knew by sight. At his great oaken desk, sat James Potter with an expression that would make a Dementor run away in fear.

"Have a seat." With a flourish, Mr. Potter gestured to the stiff wooden chair in front of his desk. With a gulp, Harry sat down, tensing as his father stood up and walked around his desk so he was right in front of him. "Now, Harry" James forced his face into a grin. "Would you mind telling me why "the word came out in a deadly hiss "the Sorting Hat put _my _son into SLYTHERIN?" Harry's eyes were wide. He had only seen his father this angry on one occasion and suffice it to say, it had ended with bruises and blood for anyone who got in his way.

Somehow, he managed to find his voice. "I don't know." He didn't think it would help his case to say that the Hat had thought that he had ambition and cunning. "It did consider me for Gryffindor, though."

"Then why did it put you in Slytherin?" During some point in their conversation, Professor Potter had moved so his hands were on the arms of the chair and his face right in front of Harry's. "Tell me. Is it because I raised you incorrectly. Or is it because the rumors are true?"

Harry's mind was whirling. He had not heard any rumors about himself…

"Pretending ignorance are we? That only confirms the suspicions that the whole staff has had about you. We were kindly alerted to what you were doing by Neville." Harry's heart skipped a beat. His father was on a first name basis with that arrogant lump of a boy. What had Longbottom told the teachers? "The only question I have left is for myself. Where did I go wrong? What did I do incorrectly in raising you? Tell me, Harry. Why are you practicing dark magic?"

"But, dad." Apparently, 'dad' was the wrong thing to say as Potter manhandled Harry out of the chair and threw him against the wall. Harry moaned as his head collided with the stone.

"NO ONE WHO PRACTICES DARK MAGIC WILL EVER CALL ME 'DAD'!" James Potter roared. "YOU LOST THAT PRIVILEDGE MR. POTTER!" His face was filled with so much rage it would make a Hungarian Horntail Dragon look like a tame newly born kitten. It was also filled with anguish and hurt. Even betrayal.

Harry's eyes watered in pain as he felt the tender spot on his head. "Professor, I don't even know any dark magic. How can I practice it if I don't know it?"

"YOU LITTLE LIAR! Of course you know dark magic. Why _else_ would you be friends with a Malfoy and be in Slytherin? After all that I did for you. How can you betray me like this? I raised you to be a better person than this, didn't I? I provided for everyone. I took care of you when Lily was busy. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" All the while during Professor Potter's speech he was shaking Harry so hard that the back of his head was a nice shade of blue and had started leaking blood and his glasses were askew on his face. However, that did not compare to the stabbing pain that seared through his heart with every word.

"But-"

"OUT!" With that, James Potter sent a very powerful banishing charm at Harry which sent him flying out into the corridor (and through the office door which Harry hadn't even remembered closing). Unfortunately, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was at the top of a staircase and Harry couldn't stop his momentum from making him tumble down the stairs. Thankfully, the staircase was one of the few ones that actually had a landing at the bottom so it did not move around. As a result, Harry lay in a broken and bloody mass somewhere near the Library.

James Potter quickly cast a repairing charm on the door and hurried down the stairs.

Hermione Granger reached Harry at the same time that Professor Potter did. "HARRY!" she shrieked and dropped all the books she was carrying and ran over to her friend. "Professor? Do you know what happened to Harry?"

Potter nodded grimly. "He was leaving my office after his detention. I think he fell down the stairs. Help me get him to Madame Pomfrey will you Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded fervently, wanting to do anything to help her only friend.

The trio reached the Hospital Wing within a few minutes. James left after explaining what had happened (his own version, of course). Hermione stayed even after Madame Pomfrey explained that he would recover in a jiffy.

True to Madame Pomfrey's words, after a few quick spells Harry's emerald eyes opened.

"Mione? What are you doing here? Where is here? Where are my glasses?"

"Here are your glasses Harry." Hermione handed him his thin glasses. "You are very lucky that they are still intact after that fall. You might say that it _landed _you in the Hospital Wing." Hermione immediately became serious. "I was coming back from the Library when I saw you at the bottom of the stairs. It was horrible Harry! You weren't even moving! Just… just… laying there." Hermione was wringing her robes in her hands absentmindedly. "Professor Potter helped get you to the Hospital Wing. He said that you had fallen down the stairs. Don't scare me like that again, okay Harry?" Hermione turned her big brown eyes to Harry, pleading for him to promise her that he wouldn't."

"Don't worry, Mione. I shall do my best to avoid falling down any staircases in the future." Silently, Harry added that he didn't fall down this one. Hermione was so glad that she looked about ready to hug him.

"Mr. Potter." A voice interrupted. "If you are well enough, you should return to your common room. Same goes for you Miss Granger."

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said blushing bright red and hurried out of the wing.

As Harry was about to leave Madame Pomfrey spoke again, a lot more gently this time. "Mr. Potter, your head and your right arm will be tender for a few days. Despite how miraculous magic can seem at points, it cannot heal instantly without lasting affects. You would do well to refrain from falling down any more stairs. You are quite lucky that Miss Granger and Professor Potter were there…" Harry poked his arm to see just how tender it was. It felt as if he had hit it with a hammer instead of a light poke with a finger. "What are you still doing here, Mr. Potter? Out!" Harry scurried into yet another corridor and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

"Harry! You will never believe what McGonagall had me do…" Whatever Draco had been about to say stopped as Harry entered the almost deserted Common Room. "Merlin, what happened to you Harry?" Draco pointed to the blood on the back of Harry's robes and the sickly shade of yellow left by an aged bruise that was on his cheek. 

"Fell down the stairs. Thankfully Mione and Professor Potter took me to the Hospital Wing." Harry said shrugging his shoulders in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Harry, no matter how clumsy you may be at some times, I have never even seen you stumble on the stairs let alone fall down them. I doubt that your first stumble would warrant you needing to be taken to the Hospital Wing." If it were anyone else, Harry would have kept to the story that his father had made up but he could tell that Draco's perseverance was not going to falter any time soon.

Draco dragged Harry to the leather couch in front of the warmly glowing hearth. "Harry. Tell me, please? Let me help you. You have been trying to help me so it is my turn. Please, just tell me." Draco's usually icy eyes were bright with concern. Harry gnawed at his lip anxiously. "Was it Professor Potter?"

Harry nodded. "He didn't mean to though! He was just so angry at me for being friends with you and being in Slytherin!" Draco frowned so Harry repeated himself. "He didn't mean it!"

"Harry, you actually believe that?" Harry nodded, an expression of bewilderment marring his face. "Why?"

"He is my dad. My whole life he has loved me. He thinks I have betrayed him by going into Slytherin."

"That is no excuse, Harry. In fact, he should be happy that you were put in Slytherin. Isn't your mum happy that you are in Slytherin, or at the very least, accepting of the fact?" The gears of Draco's mind were going into overdrive trying to figure everything out and how to respond to all of the information. It wasn't something he had been prepared for. Then again, he hadn't been prepared for much, it seemed. After a few moments of thinking, he came to a realization. "Harry, is it he who loves you or you who loves him?" A crease formed between Harry's eyebrows. "Just think on it. Come on, let's go to bed."

Neither Harry nor Draco noticed a pug face twisting into a smile as a mind plotted to do with the information that it had picked up.

The days after their conversation passed slowly and uneventfully until it came time for the Halloween Feast.

Harry and Draco were heading towards the Great Hall; ready to fill their stomachs with the food that they knew lay in waiting when they heard voices.

"Stupid bookworm! She thinks she knows everything. She is a nightmare, honestly. No wonder no one is her friend. Can't even stand the sight of her probably." It was Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. It had been Ron speaking.

"Yeah!" Neville said smartly. "Her buck teeth would turn off a rabbit. Not to mention her _hair_. If you can call it that. Ouch! Hey, Granger, watch where you are going!" Hermione had run into his shoulder as she hurried past him.

Concerned, Harry called out to his friend. She did not answer, just raced down the hall. "You go on to dinner, Draco. I'm going to see what I can do for Mione." With that, Harry took off after the girl. Draco, taking Harry's advice, went to dinner.

Dinner was a sordid affair to Draco. The instant he had sat down at the table, Pansy had started gabbing to him about the latest Pureblood affairs of something of the like. He had never minded Pansy Parkinson before coming to Hogwarts so he was unsure why being the victim… subject… of her affections bothered him now. His replies to her incessant chatter so closely resembled something the Crabbe or Goyle might do (grunt) that he was afraid that he might be loosing brain cells. His rescue came in a very odd form.

"TROLL!" A wheezy voice shouted as the owner of the voice ran into the Great Hall with a severe limp. "Headmaster, there is a troll near the girl's bathroom!"

Draco's rescue from the terror known as a gossiping Pansy was Argus Filch sending the school into a state of panic by telling them that there was a troll. Perfectly normal.

Extreme cacophony erupted at Filch's statement. Draco was pleased to note that the _brave _and _fearless_ Gryffindors were probably creating the most racket with Longbottom and Weasley at the very center. Dumbledore stood up, a bang issuing from his wand. "SILENCE!" Amazingly, everyone was instantly hushed. "Prefects, please lead the students back to their Common Rooms. Teachers, follow me."

Draco was pulled out into the Entrance Hall along with the rest of the student body. However, he managed to avoid being swept down into the dungeons along with the rest of the Slytherins. The reason he did not wish to go with them was that he recalled that Win- Granger and Harry had been heading towards the place where the troll was supposed to be. However, unlike a fool hardy Gryffindor, he was going to find a teacher (hopefully his Godfather) and tell him that Harry and Granger were missing.

Luck was not on his side however, as two Gryffindors saw him slink out of the Slytherin line and decided to follow him. It seemed something terrible was out to get Draco as the two Gryffindors were Longbottom and Weasley and the only teacher he could find was Harry's father.

"Professor Potter!" Draco said loudly as he growled under his breath.

"Mister Malfoy. I believe that you are supposed to be in the dungeons." Potter smirked like a cat that had caught a nice fat juicy canary.

"The Headmaster said to return to Common Rooms. He did not say when. Anyways, that is not the point."

"Then I suggest you get to the point before I give you a detention."

"Harry and Granger are missing." Draco said coolly.

"Now, how would you know this, Mister Malfoy? If I recall correctly Miss Granger is a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin."

"She is, but Harry is friends with her. Longbottom and Weasley were calling her names and making fun of her appearance right before our meal and it caused her some distress. Harry went after her and that is the last I have seen of either of them. They are not aware of the troll's presence and should be alerted and brought back to their respective common rooms."

Unfortunately, for Draco, he was incorrect in his assumption that Harry and Hermione were not 'aware of the troll's presence'. Harry and Hermione were _very_ aware of its presence…

When Hermione had run off, she had headed towards the closest thing she had to a sanctuary, the girl's bathroom. Harry, who was not about to let his friend wallow in her misery, had followed her in.

"Mione, are you alright?" Harry knew it was a stupid question but he did not know of what else to ask. "Longbottom and Weasley are a bunch of prats! Even Gred and Forge agree and they are related to one of them. You should not take what they say to heart."

Hermione, who was huddled up in the corner of one of the stalls, spoke "But it is true. I _am _a bookworm. I _do_ have buckteeth. My hair _does_ look like an animal slept in it or whatever they were going to say."

While Hermione spoke, Harry had been following the sound of her voice to find our which stall she had hidden in. Not surprisingly, she had chosen the very last stall. While opening it, he spoke. "Winter, they are foolish bigots calling you names that are not true. For example, just because someone calls you a 'Mudblood' does not mean that your blood is made up of mud. As far as I know, you are as red blooded as the rest of us. Why should their comments be taken as anything but false?"

"But, look at me, Em! It is true!" Hermione had turned around to face him and was now gesturing at herself frantically. "All of what they say is true."

Harry gasped at seeing the wet streaks she had spilling down her cheeks. "Mione." He breathed softly as he brought a hand up to the tear tracks. "What they say is so untrue. They are jealous of your brains, you hear. They wish that they could have even an eighth of your brilliance as it would give them more than the single brain cell that they share."

Hermione bit out a smile. "Thanks, Harry. No one has ever tried to make me feel better."

"Not even your parents? Wait, are you implying that this happened before Hogwarts?" Harry sounded like he was going to kill someone.

"I never told my parents that my peers were tormenting me. I am sure they would have helped but… it is not something I am comfortable telling them. And yes, even at my old school, I was made fun of…" she trailed off unsure of what to say.

Harry was so angry with the people from her old school and the people of Hogwarts that he could not say anything until a peculiar odor reached his nose. "Mione, do you smell something? It is horrible whatever it is."

Hermione nodded pensively "I can't think of anything I have smelled before that has been so" _Thump. _"What was" _Thump. _"that?" _Thump. _She gave Harry an alarmed look. _Thump._

The stench got even worse as Harry poked his head around the door of the stall. _THUMP. THUMP. __**SLAM! **_

"Down!" Harry hissed at Hermione. She curled back into a crouching position and gave him a curious look as he lowered himself to the floor as well. "If I am not mistaken, we have just been locked into the bathroom with a _troll_."

Hermione, despite how brave of a girl she may be, shrieked at that statement.

Outside the bathroom, two boys froze in the middle of congratulating themselves and dawned mirror expressions of horror. When they had locked the troll in the bathroom, they had not considered the fact that there might already be something alive in the bathroom. Hurriedly, they twisted the key in the lock in a desperate attempt to open the door. Thankfully, the door sprang open after only a few seconds and they got their first looks at the remains of the bathroom.

A monstrous bogey green beast was swinging a giant club at the porcelain sinks with roars of anger that rattled the windows. The stalls had already been wrecked. Demolished. Neville Longbottom's eyes were drawn to the very last stall where Hermione Granger was being held protectively beneath Harry Potter. A boy. Momentarily forgetting the situation at hand, the Boy-Who-Lived pondered the reasons why a boy might be in the girl's bathroom.

"Neville, DUCK!" Ron Weasley shouted at his best friend who, reacting instantly, ducked just in time to avoid being clubbed in the back of the head. The troll was apparently aware of the invaders of the bathroom. Just as the troll was going to take another swing at Neville, Ron threw a broken pipe at it. Everyone in the room (even Harry and Hermione) was surprised that the troll had actually felt the pipe hitting it through its thick hide. Ron was especially amazed as the troll turned towards him and raised his club like a bat.

Using this distraction, Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and dragged her to the entrance of the bathroom. Once there, she protested. "You aren't just going to leave them there, are you?"

Harry looked over at Longbottom and Weasley who were loosing their war against the troll. All of him was screaming to say 'yes' to Hermione's query. Except for the little voice in the corner of his mind, that is. This little voice is probably the reason that the Sorting Hat had considered him for Gryffindor as it was screaming for him to help. His dad would want him to help. But did he…? A voice that sounded remarkably like Draco's responded with a snide 'no'.

The club slammed into the red headed Weasley's side with a decisive crack.

That was all Hermione could take as she launched herself into the fray.

Harry then made a split second decision that he should do all he could to get Hermione out of danger. Wracking his mind, he tried to come up with a way to stop the troll from harming Hermione. After coming up blank, he thought of what Draco might do (if Draco had somehow even allowed himself to be put into Harry's position). Stop the troll from moving around! But, how? 'Petrificus Totalus' wouldn't work because the troll's hide was to think to be immobilized by suck a simple spell… Simple! Trip it! With that last thought, Harry sent a tripping jinx at the unsuspecting troll. Regrettably, he did not realize that the troll would have to fall after being tripped. Completely ignoring Longbottom, who was about to be smashed by the full girth of the troll, he dashed to save Hermione from meeting the same fate as Weasley. With a miraculous spurt of speed, Harry managed to grab Hermione and carry her to the floor with a crash because of the momentum he had gained from running across the room, before the club slammed into the spot that she had previously occupied.

Hermione starred at him with wide eyes. "You… saved me…" She wrapped her arms around him so tightly that Harry though that his circulation might be cut off.

"Mione… could you please… loosen your… grip..." Harry managed to squeak through gasps for breath.

"Oh! Sorry, Em." She removed her arms from Harry and pushed herself off the floor to survey the damage that had occurred during the skirmish. Ronald Weasley lay slumped against a wall like a broken rag doll while Neville Longbottom was trying to crawl out from underneath the troll (which had somehow been knocked out in the fall). Harry had a few minor cuts on his back and arms and was currently holding his right arm giving small grimaces.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

I AM DONE WITH CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! (does a victory dance) I typed it almost all in one sitting too… (dies) nine pages in one sitting (with breaks for church, eating, shower, and playing my flute). Just don't get used to having an update within… two months… I am slow, yes.

Anyways, I want two things for all the trouble I went to staying up until 1:30 in the morning on a school night. Number one: a _beta_! Number two: reviews from EVERYONE!!!!

Pwease?

Before I go and post this, I would like to thank one reviewer especially. Although the author does not have any stories of their own, they have amazingly brilliant ideas about how the everyone can and should react and still be interesting.

I would like to give a huge thanks to **Lilith Kayden**.

I hope that this chapter was enjoyed especially by this author. I shall get onto the Draco situation in the next chapter!

24

23-Apr-07 

/tmp/uploads/658674.doc


End file.
